


"Lucidity" Cover

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: The Adventure Of The Cover Box [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Cover Art, Developing Relationship, Dreams, First Time, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Traumatic Brain Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock's plans for the Fall go awry, he winds up in a coma. John finds the two of them in a place he didn't expect— in more ways than one. But will John be able to help Sherlock escape the prison of his own mind?</p>
<p>Quand les plans de Sherlock pour la Chute tournent mal, celui-ci se retrouve dans le coma. John le retrouve finalement, dans un endroit auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Mais sera-t-il capable d'aider Sherlock à fuir la prison de son propre esprit ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lucidity" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostvirginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostvirginia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982099) by [almostvirginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostvirginia/pseuds/almostvirginia). 



 

 

Cover inspired by "Lucidity", by Almostvirginia

 


End file.
